Blind Kitty- Kat Episode 2: New Friends
by Prima Voltera
Summary: A Blind cat Mutant finds herself at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. [POST X-MEN APOCALYPSE] [PART 2/4]


I heard a squeal coming from the doorway and then running footsteps. A second later I felt someone slam into me and give me a tight hug.

"Awwwweee! You're so cute!" Jean said.

"Ja!" A male voice said somewhere to my left. "She is!"

More smells clouded my senses, there had to be at least four other people in the room now. Picking the different smells out, I managed to identify burnt rubber, sulfur, mixed berries and the night sky. Wait… the night sky!? I would be able to identify that smell anywhere.

"You're that person!" I blurted out. "That person that I ran into a few days ago. Where are you?" I twisted my head around trying to pinpoint the guy.

"What person are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"The person with the German accent!" I said.

"She's talking about me, ja?" The guy asked. "I'm Kurt."

"How did you meet Kurt?" Storm asked, the smell of ozone wafted towards me.

"Oh, well I ran into him. Literally." I said. "I would've fallen it he hadn't caught me."

"Do you run into people a lot?" Scott asked.

"I'm not going to answer dumb questions like that." I responded. "What do you think?"

"Well I assumed that you didn't because you could identify people by what they smelled like to you."

"Wait, what now?" I heard a female voice say.

"Just how many people are here?" I asked. "Wait, don't tell me… four?"

"Five actually." Another voice said, coming from the door.

"Five…?" I could only detect four others. My power had never let me down on anything so far…

"Introduce yourselves to Kat!" Jean said. "It'll help her get to know you better. Her power allows her to pair up a unique scent with a specific person, it makes up for her blindness."

"Wait. She's blind?" A male voice asked.

"Yes Alex." Storm said. I could just feel her rolling her eyes at the Alex person.

"I'd introduce myself but I think you already know me." Kurt said from beside me.

"Yeah." I said, smiling faintly.

"I'm Jubilee!" A girl said as I heard her approaching me. She was the source of the smell of mixed berries I was getting.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "I'm Kat."

"Hank McCoy." I heard a gruff voice say. I felt him take my hand and shake it. Odd, the texture of his hand was slightly furry. He also smelled strongly of sulfur. "I'm one of the teachers here."

"He's more than that!" I heard somebody say. "He's one of the smartest people here at this school! Did you say that you graduated from Harvard at the age of 15?"

"Well yes," Hank said. "I did. But let's get back to Kat, shall we?"

"It's nice to meet you Hank." I said. "May I ask about the furriness?"

"Accident." Hank said, offering no further details.

"I'm Raven." I heard the woman from the door say. I still couldn't get any sense of smell off of her for some reason.

"Pleasure." I said hesitantly. Until I had further information on why she didn't emit a smell, I had to be wary of her. Perhaps Hank could help me figure out why I couldn't detect a scent from her later.

"I'm Alex Summers." A guy said. A really strong smell of burnt rubber made me cover my nose.

"Jesus Christ." I exclaimed. "You're Scott's brother? Why do you have to smell almost as bad as your brother?"

"I smell?" Alex asked, confused. I could just imagine him lifting up his arm to smell his armpit.

"She doesn't mean in that way." Jean said. "Weren't you listening? Her power allows her to identify people by what they smell like to her."

"Oh." Said Alex. "Then what do I smell like to make you react like that?"

"Same as your brother." I responded. "You smell like something unpleasant is burning. In your case it's burnt rubber."

"What does my brother smell like?" Alex asked.

"He's somewhere in this room is he not? Ask him."

"So little brother?" I heard Alex ask Scott. "How do you smell to Kat?"

"Burnt hair." I heard Scott mutter. Alex laughed.

"Well now that introductions are over," Storm said. "what do you guys want to do now?"

"Well us adults are going to go finish what we were doing before we were interrupted and leave you kids to do whatever." Alex said.

"Says the guy that watches "Little House on the Prairie" in his free time." Jean teased.

"I-I don't watch stuff like that." Alex stuttered.

"Don't worry Alex." Jubilee quipped. "I watch it too."

"Besides the fact that my brother is a huge idiot," Scott said. "What-"

I let out a squeak, interrupting Scott when I felt someone scratch my ears.

"Sorry!" Jean said. "I couldn't resist."

"It's fine." I said.

"How old are you, Kat?" Kurt asked me.

"I'll be eleven in a few months." I responded.

"Well we'll leave you kids here." I heard Hank say. "Don't get into to much trouble."

After they left, the others swarmed e asking questions.

"What's it like living with your mutation?" Jubilee asked.

"What's to most disgusting smell you've ever got from someone?" Storm added.

"How do you live with your blindness?" Scott asked.

"That's such a dumb question Scott." Jean said. "She obviously deals with it the way other blind people do. Right Kat?"

"Uh… yeah." I said. "I mean I do have my mutation to give me more of an advantage than other blind people. I also think that y other four senses are more heightened. To answer your question Storm, the worst smell that I have smelled so far would probably be Scott's."

"Hey!" Scott said. "That's not nice!"

"Kidding." I said grinning. "The worst would probably be my dad. He smells like sour milk."

"That's gross!" Jean said. "No offense Kat."

"None taken." I responded.

"So vhat's your family like?" Kurt asked. "Your father didn't seem very happy a few days ago when we ran into each other."

"Oh, my family?" I said. "Well it's just me, my mom and my dad. I was born blind so I've had to deal with it all my life."

"What about your mutation?" Scott asked.

"I think I discovered it when I was around four or five." I responded. "I'm still figuring out how it works."

"Isn't it pretty much straightforward?" Storm asked.

"Maybe." I said shrugging. "But your ability to smell things is only one of five of your senses, right?"

"That's true." Jubilee remarked. "It's possible that your other three senses might kick in and heighten at some point."

"Hopefully." I responded. "That'd be pretty cool. I want to know…." I said changing the subject. "If this is a school. Then what do you guys learn about?"

"Oh," Jean said. "We learn about a lot of different things. Math, English, history. We learn things that other kids learn about in school but with other classes just for us Mutants."

"Like what?" I asked.

"We learn how to control our powers." Scott replied. "We also learn how to fight. With and without using our powers. I doubt that you'll ever be able to learn how to fight though."

"Scott!" Storm said. "Stop being an ass."

"What?" Scott said sounding annoyed. "It's the truth! Kat doesn't really mind, do you?" He asked me.

"No, not really." I said shrugging. "I mean it's true that I'm blind and can only identify things by smell. I wouldn't be much good in a fight because I wouldn't be able to see the person I'm fighting. Scott's nand t mean, he's just telling the truth."

"See?" Scott said smugly. "It's not being mean if what you say about the person is true."

"But it is!" Jubilee said. "Regardless if what you say about a person is true, you're still being mean and that's not nice."

"Since vhen has he ever been nice to anyone?" Kurt asked. I heard his tail swished back and forth.

"I believe that Scott is capable of being nice." Jean said firmly. "He just needs to stop being a huge stick in the mud."

"I'm not a stick in the mud!" Scott protested.

"What should we call you then?" Storm asked. "A fuddy-duddy?"

"I'm not old fashioned!" Scott practically yelled.

"Can we all shut up now?" I asked. "I'm getting tired of all of this arguing."

"You don't like people arguing Kleines Kätzchen?" Kurt asked.

"My parents argue a lot." I muttered. I felt someone stroke my hair and instinctively leaned towards the person doing it. My cat instincts caused me to do that.

"Do you mind if I call you my kleine Schwester?" Kurt asked me.

"Uh… sure…" I said, uncertain on what he meant. The sharp tang of metal wafted into the room and I could smell it quite clearly.

"Is there someone else in the room?" I asked.

"No." Jean said. "Why?"

"I smell metal." I responded. "It's really strong too. That either means that someone is in this room with us, someone is really, really, really mad, or they're really powerful."

"Well no one is in the room with us." Storm said. "But there could be someone that fits with the other things you said. Powerful, gets angry easily, smells like metal… you must have identified Magneto."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"He's a mutant." Scott said. "He's friends with the Professor."

"I wouldn't necessarily say _friends_." Jubilee said. "I mean he gets mad at the Professor every time he comes here."

"I'd say that they're frenemies." Jean said.

"What's his power?" I asked. "I assume something that deals with metal."

"He can control metal." Storm said. He's really powerful too."

"Who do you think is more powerful?" Scott asked. "The Professor or Magneto?"

"I don't know." Jean said. "They both seem evenly matched. Do you want to go meet him Kat?" She asked me.

"I don't know," I responded. "I guess. Sure."

"Ok!" Kurt said. "Here, I will help guide you around."

"Thank you." I said getting up. I followed after the others, Kurt with his hand on my shoulder. After about a minute or so I could tell that we were getting closer to where ever the Professor and that Magneto person probably where. Who had a name like Magneto anyway? The smell of spearmint mixed with the already existing smell of metal.

"Hey!" I heard Alex say, the smell of burnt rubber became apparent as he came closer. "I wouldn't disturb the Professor at the moment."

"We were going to introduce Kat to Magneto." Jean responded.

"I wouldn't do that at the moment." Alex repeated. "Go screw around until dinner or something."

"Alex!" Raven said, her voice came from right behind me and I jumped in surprise.

"Don't say stuff like that." Raven continued. " They're only children."

"I'm not a child." Scott muttered.

The arguing from behind the door stopped and I heard the door open a second later.

"What are you guys doing out here?" A voice said.

"Magneto!" Exclaimed Storm. We wanted you to meet Kat. She's new here."

"Kat is it?" Magneto said. "A pleasure to meet you."

"You to sir." I responded.

"Well now that you've introduced her to him," Raven said. "I believe that you all can go now." She shooed us away and I followed the others down the hallway.

"Come on Kat." Jean said grabbing my hand. The Professor just told me that you'd be sharing a room with me. Let's get you settled before dinner."

"How did he tell you that?" I asked.

"Telepathy." Jean responded. "Come on." She dragged me down the hallway and I could hear the others snickering.

###

Kleines Kätzchen- little kitty

kleine Schwester- little sister


End file.
